When You Aren't Around
by Miss 'n' Missy
Summary: Random drabbles based on various pairings, involving friendships and other everyday occurrences. First up, Matt and Mello! Rated for teenage retardness and misguided senses of humor XD
1. Strawberry Shortcake

**Miss Enna: Hello. This is my first fanfic. **

**Missy Misa: Umm... don't you mean drabble? ...**

**Miss Enna: What's a drabble?**

**M M: A story that's 250 words or less. :P **

**M E: What if it's 251 words?**

**M M: Shut up lol it'd be a one-shot then, baka. **

**M E: But what if it was one word?**

**M M: ... Did you take any strange pills today? **

**M E: giggles manically **

**M M: runs away in fear**

**M E: So, yeah. I can't promise much of this one, but I can promise I will get better as I practice, and that they will all be randomly crazy... like me.**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN MATT OR MELLO!! (**_From __**Death Note**_**) BUT WE DO LIKE TO THINK THAT WE OWN OUR OWN MINDS!! ... Hopefully **

**P.S. We don't own Strawberry Shortcake either :P**

* * *

**When You're Not Around**

**Chapter One: Strawberry Shortcake**

Matt wiped his brow. He stared at the controller in front of him. He slowly reached for it.

"I've been waiting for this day all my life."

He stuck the disc in the slot. This was his only chance, since he had actually (somehow) tricked Mello into buying more chocolate, thus sending him away. Matt was free to be his true gamer self.

He screen lit up. His eyes grew wide. Then, it was like magic.

His finger instinctively pressed buttons. The bleeping sound of the game sounded oh, so familiar.

Beads of sweat ran down his face. He grinded his teeth, and his hands strained as they gripped the control.

"This is it. Final boss."

He guided his weapon with skill as he attacked the boss multiple times. The boss screamed with pain as it collapsed to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Matt dropped the control and jumped high in the air (in slow motion), pumping his fists.

"_**Yeeeeeeeessssssss!**_ Strawberry Shortcake! I have saved you and your HappyLand full of sugary sweets!! "

That moment, the door opened.

"MATT!! What in the world is wrong with you?!" Mello's jaw dropped.

'_Dang, Mello's here...' _Matt wearily thought.

'_Sayonara, my dear Strawberry-chan...'_

* * *

**M E:** Well, there ya go! Please **review**, I'm free to any helpful criticism.

**M M:** HAH! Yes, because you definitely need it. XD

**M E:** What?

**M M:** I said, "Your sister's having a _fit_."

**M E:** Oh, okay then... well anyways please review!! I'll see you peoples later.


	2. Sugariness and Messiness Galore!

**Miss Enna: **Yay! Time for another DRABBLE!! (I'm learning quick!) Though at first I thought OC had something to do with Orange County. Hehe.

**Missy Misa: **Idiot, it means Original Character.

**M E: **Well, I know that _now_.

**M M: **Sure you do.

**Miss Enna: **I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO! I DO**! P.S. **Mello's gonna be a bit (okay a lot) OOC, as to be expected ... Yes, I DO know what OOC stands for!

**Missy Misa: **Okay then, what does it mean?

**M E: **It means 'Oranges on Chocolates!!' .

**M M:** Uh, no, it _doesn't_.

**Miss Enna: **But I own LOTS of chocolate at home!!

**M M: **You're wack.

**M E: **Wiggidy-wack?

**Missy Misa: **Nope, just regular type.** 3**

**Miss Enna: **Aww...** :"**

**DISCLAIMER: **We do not own Matt or Mello from _**Death Note**_... or _**Homestar Runner **_(but he was barely mentioned in our redundant conversation, and it was just a referral to Super Bad's ridiculous 'teen girl squad' comics). **XD**

* * *

**When You Aren't Around**

**Part Two**

**Sugariness (and Messiness) Galore! **

'Mmmmmm, creamy, dark, smooth..."

Mello shut and locked all the doors into the room. He pulled down all the window blinds.

"Soon you will be all mine, my sugaries..."

Swiftly, he opened a drawer and pulled out an extremely large box – his secret stash.

He took a couple of inconspicuous looks around him to make sure he was alone, _'All clear_._'_

"Diabetes, here I come!"

Disgusting and horrifyingly loud crunching noises could be heard from a hundred kilometer radius.

"Rnnnggh... ruuuuuuuuaaawkkkk... drool kwuuunnnch!"

Wrappers lay strung across the floor. Chocolate stains covered the rug and all the furniture. Sitting in the middle of the room was an overly content Mello, with a goofy, chocolate-stained smile spread across his face. He let out a satisfied sigh.

"What? What the- Why is this door locked?!" The door knob rattled.

Alarmingly startled, Mello instantly froze.

_Oh, no... Please... no __**Him**__. _

Matt opened the door and stopped at the sight of Mello. He thought for a second, and then he grinned.

"What's wrong with you, Mello?" he cockily asked. _'Heh, he's high on sugar!'_

Mello stared at him, wide eyed, grasping another chocolate bar.

"Help me clean this mess up," sighed Matt.

They began to collect all the wrappers, and throw them in the trash.

- An hour later -

"Mello? Where are my games?"

"Umm, I saw you throw them out when we were cleaning up."

"Whaaaaat?" Matt's eye twitched again, and then he threw his hands in the air.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"**

* * *

**Hey! While you're at it, why don't you review? That's a great idea! Aren't you glad you thought of it?**


	3. Kindergarten Days – They'll End Badly

**Disclaimer:** Miss Enna and Missy Misa acknowledge that we don't own Death Note or its characters... Not yet anyways... We just have the manga... and some DVDs... Next: THE WORLD!! Meh-heheheh! ... Hah-heeheh.

* * *

**Chapter 3  
Kindergarten Days – They'll End Badly**

Mello was apprehensive. As he skittishly walked through the classroom's entrance, his nervous system went into full terrorist alert. Well, full alert anyways. No longer could he hold his mommy's hands. He'd have to be a big boy now. Though... he wanted chocolate, (Scratch that; he _needed_ chocolate, **desperately**.) the foreboding presence was eerie... or abnormal.

Light, fair-haired (he was prematurely going gray, though he was only six years old...) whisks suddenly popped up from in front of him and he almost belted. This kid... he was _eating _a toy. This wasn't just any toy, it was a state of the art, high-quality mechanized robot. How expensive! Also, how foolish his parents must be if they had knowingly allowed their child to gnaw on 'valuable' objects.

He caught eye contact with the boy. The boy didn't change his expression; he just kept staring at Mello.

At that point, Mello knew he would forever detest this kid.

Oh, how little he knew.

Sometime later, during nap time, Mello inconspicuously pulled out a large chunk of creamy caramel chocolate; not his favourite of all flavours, but hey, after all beggars can't be choosers. Slowly, he started chewing on it, all devouring the whole thing in a single gulp.

"Teacher! Teacher! That blonde kid's eating when he's supposed to be sleeping!"

"Thank you, Near, but shouldn't you be sleeping as well?"

The young boy's reaction couldn't have been more hilarious.

"Uhhh...ummm... arghhh... Hey look over there! It's GODZILLA!! Everybody run for your liiives!!" He began running around the classroom screaming, short little arms flailing frantically about, as if set aflame. Instantaneously, all the other kids—who had awoken from his screaming—began to imitate him unexplainably, running around yelling and shouting.

Mello sat there in his sleeping bag. Did this child seem to have the power to mind control other kids? _'Kinda...'_

"Boys and girls! Settle down!! SETTLE DOWN!!" Ugh, she tugged at her length of hair, by the end of the day she'd be as bald as a Greasegetts. Er, umm, whatever that meant.

Half an hour later, Mello and Near were sitting side by side, in detention. Mello slumped in his seat. They glared at each other determined staring contest. Once they were satisfied that their message had been cleared, they looked away.

'_All this, it's his fault... ALL OF IT!! Hmmph, and the teacher stole my chocolate. _

'_Heh, at least she took Near's stuff too._'

He silently took a glance towards Near. He'd beat him, one day, even if it killed him...

Whether the objective was to be the greatest reader, cutest boy in class, or best companion, he'd win.

Years later, those intentions turned to the aspirations of being the world's supreme detective: L.

* * *

**Miss Enna:** Hehehe! Did you like it? Read and Review please!! (Or else I'll send Missy Misa after you... _she'll gauge your eyes out!_)

**Missy Misa:** I wouldn't do that... _(Would I? ... Nah...)_

**BOTH:** READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! We'd like to know what you think! **:) :)**


End file.
